MADU TIGA (plis jan tawa)
by yesungroleplayer
Summary: Jadi gini ceritanya, kyuhyun cinta sungmin lalu sungmin cinta kyuhyun dan mereka berdua telah menikah. Tetapi semua berubah ketika kyuhyun harus menikahi yesung juga! /KYUSUNG!/ B X B / DLDR juseyooo/ hanya prolog/


MADU TIGA

Tittle : Madu tiga prolog

Pairing: KYUSUNG 3 kyumin dikit banyak /?

Cast : SM family dan tetangganya

Genre: Drama /Marriage life

Rate: saat ini T

Warning: Mohon maaf banget bagi yang ga suka silahkan jangan baca nee ,,,,, dari pada nanti menimbulkan gejolak gejolak tertentu /?

Disclaimer: Ini hanya cerita fiksi dan yeye hanya meminjam nama nama cast

Latar belakang membuat ff ini:

Ini adalah kisah roleplayer yang yeye alami ketika tahun 2014 ketika rp kyu (couple yeye) selingkuh dengan rp sungmin bernama mingsu. Yeye dan mingsu dulunya dekat menjadi menjauh karena kejadian itu. Setahun kemudian yeye dan teman yeye membaca sebuah buku terjemahan non fiksi berjudul "wanita simpanan" karya elizabeth siapa gitu, etelah itu timbullah perasaan yang ingin mendengarkan lagu ahmad dhani yang judulnya madu tiga. Entah rasanya lagunya enak bikin joget joget /? -_- . Sebenernya yeye menyuruh temen deket yeye (chanbaek writer) untuk menulis ff tentang poligami, tapi berhubung temen yeye sedang sibuk dan akhirya yeye-lah yang nulis ff tentang poligami dengan pairing kyusung. Soalnya jarang sih ada ff yesung yang dipoligami. Jadi,, jika tak menyukai ini dimohon jangan baca nee (2) dan saya akan menghapus review dengan tujuan bashing, apalagi mengatasnamakan OTP tertentu. Sekali lagi maaf sekali ne,,, bukannya takut, tapi yeye disini untuk menulis ff bukan untuk war ato apalah -_-)d mohon dimengerti.

 **JIKA BEBERAPA KALIMAT / KATA YANG TIBA TIBA MENGHILANG,BERATI TERSANGKANYA ADALAH FFN -_-**

.

.

Ready?

.

.

.

Hanya prolog

.

.

.

Kebahagiaan seseorang kebanyakan berpuncak pada hari pernikahan mereka. Banyak kerabat si pengantin yang mau repot hanya untuk menyukseskan acara yang dianamakan pesta pernikahan. Seperti aku Kim Yesung, namja berumur 20 tahun yang sangat tampan dan menawan ini. Ya, hari ini adalah hari pernikahan _noona_ ku yang paling cantik, Lee Sungmin _noona_. Dia bukan _noona_ kandungku, melainkan _noona_ angkatku. Noo _-nim_ , begitulah aku memanggilnya, dia adalah wanita cantik dan baik hatinya. Dia mengadopsiku dari panti asuhan -yang membuatku tersiksa terus menerus- saat aku masih duduk dibangku sekolah dasar. _Noo-nim_ merawatku dengan senang hati, menyekolahkanku serta membiayaiku untuk mengikuti les piano yang super mahal. Memang sungguh baik perilaku _noo-nim_ dan kebaikan hatinya, oleh karena itu aku harus membalasnya dengan membantunya semampuku guna menyukseskan pesta pernikahan _noo-nim_.

Aku mendekati _noo-nim_ yang sedang resah menggiggiti kukunya. Kulihat wajahnya bercucuran keringat, aku mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan memberikan ke tangan _noonim_.

"Kau berkeringat banyak _noo-ni_ _m_ , sepertinya kau kepanasan ne." Kataku sambil menyalakan kipas.

"Yakkk jangan memanggilku _noon-nim_! Panggil aku _noona_ saja _ne_. Dan aku tak kepanasan." Omel nya sambil mengusap keringatnya. Ya, memang Ming _noona_ sangat tak suka jika aku memanggilnya _noo-nim_. Katanya itu terdengar seperti ketua gangster, padahal tidak kan? Aku sangat menghormatinya jadilah aku memanggilnya _noo-nim_.

"Yak _noona_ jangan mengusap keringatmu dengan begitu, nanti _make up_ mu hancur noona, biarkan sapu tangan menyerap keringatmu." Omelku balik. Ukh yang benar saja _noo-nim_ mengusap keringat dengan tak beraturan begitu. Astaga, itu akan merusak _make up_ nya dan _n_ _oo_ _na_ hanya tersenyum mendengar omelanku.

"Kenapa _noona_ tersenyum?"

" _aniya, noona_ hanya senang adikku proktektif sekali hari ini."

"Bukan begitu _noona_ _._ " Sanggahku. "Aku harus menjaga wanita paling cantik dan bahagia di dunia hari ini." Senyumku bangga. Tentu saja wanita dihari pernikahannya adalah wanita paling sempurna, begitu sih kata orang orang .

" _Mwo_? Hari ini? Bukankah aku ini wanita paling cantik menurut versimu?" Senyumnya sambil mengedipkan matanya.

" _O_ _mo,_ _aniya aniya aniya_ " Aku menggelengkan kepala. "Aktris Go Ara-lah wanita yang tercantik." Kukuhku.

"Astaga Lee Yesung." _N_ _oonim_ gantian menggelengkan kepalanya. " Jangan sampai rumah kau tempeli poster Go Ara." Omelnya sambil melipat tangannya. Noonim memang sangat menjaga keaslian rumahnya, maklumlah, rumah yang kami tinggali adalah rumah warisan terakhir dari orang tua _noonim_. Dan setelah _noonim_ menikah, ia akan tinggal dengan suaminya dan menyisakan aku sendirian dirumah dengan segudang peraturan –yang contohnya tak boleh menempeli posteer idol atau apapun di dinding- . sebenarnya _noonim_ memintaku ikut serta bersamanya, tetapi aku tak mau karena sama saja aku menumpang, dan juga pasti lebih menyenangkan hidup dirumah yang mana sudah kau tinggali sejak kecil kan?

"Hei Lee Yesung, Lee Yesung?" panggil _noonimku_ –yang sepertinya sedang berusaha membangunkanku dari lamunan- dia berdiri dan berkata, "Jangan-jangan kau sedang membayangkan Go Ara yang sedang _naked_."

"M.. _Mwo_? _Aniya noo-nim_!"

"Jangan berbohong kau!"

" _A_ _niya_ aku tak bohong _noo-nim_ "

"ASTAGA KAU MEMANGGILKU _NOONIM_ LAGI KARENA GO ARA _NAKED_?". Katanya sambil menjitak kepalaku.

"Asta-"..

" _Naked? Nugu_?" Suara manly itu tiba tiba terdengar. Kami menghentikan perengkaran kecil kami dan menoleh.

Ternyata si pemilik suara adalah suami dari _noonim_ , Cho kyuhyun. Dia namja berperawakan tinggi nan rupawan dengan rambut ikal _brunette_ , mata yang bulat dan terksesan ramah, serta bibir tebal yang sialnya terlihat seksi dan yang paling penting Cho Kyuhyun adalah orang yang kaya raya. Kudengar ia memiliki beberapa perusahaan di Korea dan luar negeri. Hmm menurutku dia terlalu sempurna untuk _noonim_ ku, tapi mau apalagi tuan Cho dan _noonim_ ku saling mencintai dan karena itulah mereka memutuskan untuk menikah.

"A,,, _aniya_." Jawabku dan noona serentak. Tuan cho menyunggingkan sedikit senyumnya.

"Kalian akrab sekali _ne_ _._ " timpalnya ramah

"Tentu saja sayang, kami kan kakak adik." Kata _noonim_ berbangga diri. "Ah iya, kalian belum berkenalan secara resmi kan? Perkenalkan yesung dia suamiku Cho Kyuhyun. Dan cho Kyuhyun perkenalkan dia adikku Lee Yesung."

Aku tersenyum dan mengenalkan diriku pada tuan Cho.

"Ahh iya ya ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu bukan?" tuan cho mngerling. "Kau selalu tak ada ketika pertemuan keluarga ."

" _A_ _igoo chuseongeyo_ tuan Cho, saat itu saya memang ada urusan." Kataku caggung sambil tersenyum. Hhhhhh yang benar saja, aku adalah oang yang paling malas dengan pertemuan keluarga yang penuh dengan senyum palsu itu.

"Yesungie, mulai sekarang jangan memanggilku tuan cho, panggil saja Kyuhyun _hyung_." Ingatnya lembut.

Astaga~~ Ye.. Yesungie? Berani sekali dia memanggilku begitu, _noonim_ saja selalu memanggil Yesung saja tanpa embelan "ie", dan dia, _aigoo_ apa-apaan dia, aku jadi merasa seperti perempuan jika dipanggil seperti itu.

"Yesungie? Kau tak mendengarku?" Intrupsi tuan Cho.

"Aku mendengarmu h... _hyung_." Kataku sambil tersenyum manis.

" _O_ _mo omo_ lihatlah chagi, adikku memang lelaki aneh."

"Minnie, jangan begitu, begitu juga adikmu." kata tuan cho sambil mengecup bibir _noonim_. Ck, mereka mulai lagi bermesraan didepannku. Dasar tak tau tempat.

"Yesungie, kau cemburu?" goda _noo_ _n_ _im_ ku –yang sepertinya melihat tampangku yang manyun- dan tunggu, _noonim_ memanggilku Yesungie!

"Aniya _noonim_! Aku tak cemburu!" Elakku sambil pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Yahh aku tak tau apa selanjutnya yang mereka lakukan setelah keluar. _MOLLAYO_. Lagipula itu sama sekali bukan urusanku, mau mereka beromantis ria , berciuman atau bermesum ria . Yang menjadi urusanku sekarang adalah menjadi tim sukses untuk acara pernikahan _noonim_ ku.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

UPDATENYA BAKAL SUPER LAMA

.

.

.

Huweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee readerdul maafkan hamba T^T)9

Semua terjadi begitu saja ketika siwon (read: nama leptop author) ngambek dan akhirnya malas nulis -_-)9

Maafkan saya yang telah mengingkari janji malah bikin cerita baru... tenang aja ini itu FF simpenan /? Jadi ga akan update kalo cerita sebelah belum selesai #ditimpukyang baca

tapi saya seneng muncul athornim baru FF kyusung kya kya kya selamat datang dan rajin nulis neee biar ff kyusung tambah banyak .)/ #plisloewriterbarujugaweh

buat authornim lama,,, cepeetan comeback ya u_u banyak yang hiatus nihhh author lama yeye menungggu cerita kalian '3')~

oh ya semoga saja tanggal 2 januari yeye akan update salah satu FF yeye jadi tunggu aja J) #gakadayangnungguinplis

terakhir.,,untuk

readerdul,,, terimakasih yang mau membaca karya abal yeye dan tolong berikan judul yang paling pas untuk FF ini T^T butuh saran kalian

buat kyuprince: kyu? Ottohke? Berniat menduakanku lagi? Yeye masih dendam loh karena kyurururumpret selingkuh... :

Sempak jungkuk: Makasi banget mpooooook lu ngeditya super bener cuman 5 menit -_-)9

Thanks for reading

Maaf ngaih jebakan super trap


End file.
